You, honey You
by may5475
Summary: Nessa and Boq have an interesting time in Shiz. First Bessa. Please read!


**Note: I don't own Wicked. 'Nuff said, okay.**

**This is a ONESHOT (possibly a TWOSHOT if it is liked enough) and I just got the 'inspiration' for it while talking to my friend. This is somewhat comical, but not very. It musical-verse. Oh yeah, it's a Bessa (though it doesn't start that way.) D **

**R&R and enjoy!**

Nessa sat in her wheelchair, still gazing out the window. She was pretty bored at the moment, mainly because she was stuck in this room of Morrible's, all by herself. And, of course, the chair.

Now, if there was anything Nessa couldn't stand, it was cursing. She did sometimes use a 'word', but only, well, if she really…

"Damn chair." She said, under her breath, as if someone was listening to her. They weren't. "God, I'm paranoid." She said, shaking her head.

She looked out again and saw Galinda, skipping along with some girls. She really wondered where Elphaba was, though she figured she was reading. That was all Elphaba ever did. All the time.

And, yes, it was true that Nessa got lonely. But, well, whenever she saw Boq, her spirits soared and she loved that. But, where was he? She was looking out the window, still, awaiting the Munchkin boy to come out.

As if by habit, she found herself unbuttoning her shirt sleeves, even though she knew it didn't matter. It didn't matter how appealing she made herself, she would never be his. But still, there were hopes…

On cue of her thought, Boq, dressed in a perfect blue-and-white outfit; (blue turtleneck with white stripes, white and blue striped pants, blue and white shoes) stepped out into plain sight. Nessa smiled at the sight, and Boq seemed happy.

He had a smile on his face, or at least, it _looked _like a smile. Was it a frown? _Oh nevermind, Nessa! The point is that he's here!_ She thought it and, once it had popped into her mind, she immediately again began smiling, both inside and out.

"Boq!" She called, then immediately covered her mouth and tried to hide down, but the stupid chair wouldn't let her bend down very far. And, also, Madame Morrible had such ridiculously huge windows. Apparently, she liked to 'gaze out into the bright, wonderful world and look at all the lovely students!' Which, Nessa had translated into, 'I have to see because I have eye problems and I want to make sure none of my students are sneaking out at night.'

Boq raised his head, showing, yes, indeed a smile. But, it turned into a worried, strange, puzzled look as he gazed towards Madame's horrible windows. Then, he closed his eyes and then, as he reopened them, called out, "Yes?"

Nessarose was so pleased that he had actually replied to her call, that she forgot to keep hidden from her love. She sat up and waved, a mistake that she realized much, much later. But, right now, she just wanted to talk to him. "It's me, Nessarose."

Nessa, though she dealt with people, such as her sister, Galinda, and the teachers calling her Nessa, she loved it when Boq called her by her full name. _Nessarose. _It gave her a chill every time he called her that, but, recently, he'd just been saying 'Nessa.' Which did, what was the word, _irritate _her, to say the least.

"Oh, hi…Nessa." He raised his hand shyly, which didn't seem very affectionate to Nessa. And why couldn't he just add the 'rose' part to her name? She shook her head, though then she hoped Boq hadn't seen it.

He hadn't, but he seemed to have nothing really to do at the moment. _I wonder…maybe Nessa wants some company…_ The thought crossed his mind unexpectedly and immediately, he wished it hadn't. As it had been said, Boq had a big heart. And if someone seemed lonely, even someone who was obsessed with him, he wanted to help.

"Hey, Nessa, would you like for me to come up? You seem a little…lonely." The word was a little harsh, but Boq hoped she had got the idea. He put on his best charming smile, and it melted Nessa's heart.

Suddenly, she was speechless. She couldn't reply, for her mouth had grown so dry that when she opened her mouth to say 'Sure', all that came out was a 'Uhhh…' And, to make matters worse, she found herself shaking. Her arm was moving, uncontrollably and, though she was so excited, she realized she was a little scared too. Boq. In her room. All alone. Just the two of them.

"Umm…yes!" Nessa finally found the words, but it sounded kind of unconvincing. She hoped he wouldn't change his mind, but, as she looked at him, he looked a little nervous too.

"Alright, I'll be right up." He started walking towards the door to her room, but she realized that this wasn't really _her _room. And if anything…_happened_…

_Like anything would happen, Nessa… _She tried to convince herself, when she heard a small knock on her door and a very quiet, " Nessa?"

"Oh, Boq. Come in. It…it's open." She said, sitting up in her chair, turning it to face the door. She then put on her best smile, straightened her skirt and…

_Oh no. The buttons! _The sleeve buttons were still unbuttoned and Boq was coming in, and, well, Nessa was fussing with the damn buttons.

"Nessa?" Boq asked, looking the young girl over. She'd been having her hair done by Galinda every day, in case Boq were too, well, if he were to, as Galinda said, 'take it further.' She had her best Shiz uniform on, for no apparent reason, but that she felt good today. "Are you okay?"

"Umm, well, uh…" She once again was speechless. This was a feeling she absolutely loathed. She tried to get the words out, but the lump in her throat was rising and she just couldn't say anything. So, in place of words, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Nessa, I just realized, well, this is kind of awkward…" Boq was fiddling with his shirt, which made Nessa smile because it looked really cute. But, she just nodded at his sentence. Because, it was true.

This situation _was _strange, with Boq coming into their headmistress's room, with one a crippled daughter of the governor of Munchkinland, and the sister of the green girl Elphaba; one a boy of Munchkinland who is really in love Galinda and just likes Nessarose for her company really.

"Boq?" Nessa finally had her voice back and she hoped he would agree to her request. "Do you think, well, maybe it would be better if we…went to _your _room?" She hoped she hadn't offended him in any way, or done something to upset him, but, by the looks of it, Boq seemed relieved.

"Actually, that sounds like a fine idea." Boq said, trying to give a convincing smile. And that was that. Nessa began wheeling her wheelchair towards the door, but Boq took and put his hands on the handles of the wheelchair, though they brushed Nessa's hair.

Of course, it was an accident, but Nessa felt the chill that she felt every time she was near him, except it was 100 times better. She looked up at him with a grateful smile, and they wheeled out of the room and down the hall to the doors that went to the boys' dormitories.

"Now, Boq, do we want to really call attention to ourselves, you know…" Nessa indicated towards the dorms, with young men coming in and out of the doors, giving Boq looks. Some were friendly, some were winks, and some were puzzled looks like, 'What the hell are you doing with _her_?'

But Boq didn't seem to be taking notice, as he just wheeled her towards the room. In his mind, it was more something like, 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this! And, I hope Nessa doesn't…try anything…What is she does? What should I do? Oh please, someone help me!'

Nessa, who was looking around cautiously at the boys, was so nervous still and she was shaking again. _ In the name of the Unnamed God, WHY do I have to have a shaking-spell right NOW? _She cursed herself inside, wondering if Elphaba had a spell that she knew to stop shaking…

"Here we are." Boq said, opening his door. She guessed she had been thinking so much that she didn't even notice that they had arrived at the room. Now, her teeth were chattering, even if the breeze outside was very light and just warm enough.

"Are you alright?" Boq asked her, for another time. He was really wondering what her problem was, what with her not talking and shaking. It was really getting him nervous, and that wasn't good because he was already nervous, so, it made him doubly nervous.

"I'm fine." Nessa answered, but then she said to him, "Boq, are you nervous? I mean, I really didn't want to impose on you like this." She was speaking faster now, her pale hands quivering. "It's just, I _was _lonely and I wanted someone to talk to and then you came out and I was so happy I wasn't thinking." Faster still, with every word. "But I really like you Boq, and I really wanted to be with you." By now she was talking so fast that it was impossible for Boq to decipher exactly what she was saying, other than a few words here and there.

"And I always sit at that window, waiting for you to come out. Because, well, because I love you Boq. I swear I do." She looked down into her lap, her hands still shaking. _Well, good job Nessa. You said it. Now he'll just think your some freak who is not only obsessed with him, but it actually, truly, deeply in love with him. _

But instead of looking at her strangely, Boq just stood there at the foot of his bed, looking at her. He had never felt this way before, such a sudden want to be home, combined with queasiness, uneasiness, and a certain fright that he couldn't quite put his finger on. All at once, it was too much to handle, and he sat down on the bed.

It was a simple bed, a bit like Elphaba's, with a big, wool blanket in the color of maroon and one pillow at the head of the bed, that was perfectly fluffed. It didn't look very comfortable, in fact a bit hard, which was unlike Nessa's bed. (Her's was the softest bed in all of Oz, but they had said she needed it for her legs, so she had adjusted to the comfort quite easily.) So, imagining being on that bed made her shiver…

_Nessa, if you think one more disgusting, evil, perverted thought again, I will…I will…ask Elphaba to put a spell on you. That's it! A love spell! No, nevermind. That goes back to this whole situation, with me wanting to be in his bed…Shit!_

She grimaced. She had never spoken, nor even thought, that word. The only person she knew who actually used it was…her sister. She suddenly was thinking about where Elphaba had learned to use it, since her parents had never said it and no one around ever cussed. _Well, other than that one house maiden who lived down the street from us…Oh well, it doesn't matter. I obviously had heard it from Elphaba, since she uses it so much. _

Nessa looked around the room, trying to take everything in with a single glance, which wasn't hard. Boq was simple, it was obvious, but only physically. Elphaba wasn't simple at all inside (or out) but her taste in furniture left a bit to be desired. She suddenly saw the few similarities between the Munchkin boy and her sister, whom she both loved dearly. _Interesting. _She thought.

Boq was still sitting in his bed, with his head in his hands, and was taking in deep breaths. Finally, after both of them being silent for a few minutes, he spoke.

"Nessarose," He began, and Nessa brightened, as he had finally used her name. "If I'd have known that this was why you always wanted to be around me, I would have come clean along time ago, but…I never really thought that." Nessarose was puzzled by what he was saying, but she let him continue. "But, when we are at that dance together, I was only there because, I had another thing on my mind."

It was hard, yes, to break this news to her, and he knew, deep down in him, he would have to someday. But, that day wasn't today. Not today, not now, not when she's so young. Maybe a year or two later. Maybe ever a few weeks, or even tomorrow, but not today. He knew this, and he decided his answer.

"What was that?" Nessa asked, her voice quivering as she asked, as she played with her fingers. Each one was different, just like people. She had come to know that ever since she was a little girl, and she knew that Boq was different than she was. But she still loved him and she knew she would for as long as she lived. It was just a feeling down in the pit of her stomach and she felt a longing to clutch at it, to have it tell her if he felt the same way.

But she didn't know. It was pretty hard to tell with Boq, she had learned. Sometimes, he would totally ignore her and she felt that he hated her and wanted her to burn in the deepest pits of Hell. And then there were the other times, where he was so sweet that she dreamed he wanted to live with her forever and marry her and have kids with her. But she never knew that exact truth.

When she had tried to explain this to her sister, Elphaba had told her 'It lies somewhere in the middle.' And Nessa had trusted her, though she had no idea how Elphaba knew so much about romantic relationships. _All those romantic novels that Galinda reads, I figure. _That was the only viable answer to the question, because she knew that Elphaba had never felt this way towards anyone before. (Hell, she did even acknowledge her love for her parents and sister sometimes!)

Still twiddling her fingers, she waited for Boq's response. He took a while, then stood up and walked over to her and bent down on his knees. He took her hand in his, and, rubbing her bone with his gentle forefinger said "You, sweetheart. You."

**So, how was that, huh? It was my first Bessa, as you know, but I really wanted to do one of these, so I thought I'd try my best at one and see how it goes. Please R&R and I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
